Sakura (Tradução)
by who.am.I.2000
Summary: Morrer e renascer no corpo de Sakura Haruno no começo do anime Naruto com certeza pode mudar a perspectiva de uma garota. Self Insert, single OC. Essa história pertence a Darkpetal16, isso é só uma tradução! :)
1. Prólogo

**Disclamer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto. A história "Sakura" pertence a Darkpetal16. O link original em inglês está no meu perfil! Se sabe ler em inglês, recomendo que leia a história original! :)**

* * *

Eu olhei para a esquerda. Eu olhei para a direita. As estradas estavam totalmente vazias, pelo menos até onde a vista alcançava. O que não era muito já que o lado direito da estrada fazia uma curva estreita em um ângulo reto, e desaparecia do campo de visão... bem, de todos os modos, até onde eu enxergava, as estradas estavam vazias.

Então eu saí da calçada e comecei a cruzar a rua. Quando eu não estava nem na metade da estrada, uma caminhonete veio correndo pela curva numa velocidade inacreditavelmente rápida. Eu estava no meio da rua quando me dei conta desse detalhe. E acredite; tudo que eu conseguia pensar era... _droga_.

Não havia maneira de sair do caminho a tempo. A caminhonete era simplesmente rápida demais. Então eu fiquei lá, parada feito uma estátua, repetindo todos os palavrões que eu conhecia em minha mente, como um gravador quebrado. _Droga. Caralho. Merda. Cu. Bosta. Puta. _

Um momento depois, a parte fronteira do carro passou por cima de mim. Uma forte dor surgiu em minha testa, rapidamente seguida pelo resto do meu corpo inteiro. Eu escutei o barulho sórdido de meus ossos quebrando e o gosto metálico de sangue se espalhou por minha boca. Depois, eu senti a pior dor de toda minha vida. Um arder expandindo pelo meu pescoço como se uma espada quente tivesse cortado minha cabeça.

E uns segundos depois, a dor se foi.

Agora, eu estava flutuando 3 metros no ar, vendo a cena desde cima. A caminhonete tinha evidentemente pisado e freio, mas não o suficientemente rápido. E francamente, tudo o que eu podia ver era um líquido escuro que cobria toda a frente do veículo. Oh. Também tinha aquela cabeça quebrada a alguns metros do automóvel...

Eu olhei a cabeça com mais atenção.

_Bem,_ eu pensei, _quem vai lavar a louça agora?_

Eu gostaria de dizer que eu estava em choque e não consegui processar o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Eu gostaria de falar isso, sério. Mas pra dizer a verdade, você pode dizer que eu sou um pouco especial.

Ah bem.

Ok, então eu olhei para o céu enquanto o motorista saía a toda velocidade a examinar a área. Onde está a luz branca?

Tipo, meu Deus! Eu tenho certeza de que eu estou morta. As pessoas não conseguem recolocar a cabeça por aqui. Então cade a luz branca? O túnel? A... eu sei lá, a Dona Morte?

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas._ Eu me recuso a ser um fantasma vagante, você me escutou? _

Bem no momento em que essas adoráveis palavras ecoaram em meus pensamentos, eu senti uma cosquinha, desde a ponta de meus pés até o meu nariz. Eu queria rir, mas a cosquinha era tanta que eu nem conseguia me mexer. Na verdade, eu esperei sentada enquanto meu mundo começava a girar e rodar, enquanto uma luz branca o envolvia.

Logo, o branco se despedaçou como vidro quebrado, e eu fui lançada na escuridão.

* * *

₍₍ ◝(・ω・)◟ ⁾⁾

* * *

Eu rapidamente me sentei sobre minha cama, respirando aceleradamente. Suor escorria sobre minha pele, fazendo com que minhas roupas grudassem em meu corpo. Minhas mãos tremiam ao colocar uma mecha de cabelo rosa atrás da orelha.

Eu pausei.

Cabelo rosa?

Bem devagarinho, eu coloquei uma mecha de cabelo até meus olhos e a observei. Uma mecha rosa. Um rosa claro. Quando foi que eu pintei meu cabelo, mesmo?

E foi então que eu percebi meu quarto.

MAS QUE DEMÔNIOS?

Os lençóis eram da mesma cor de meu cabelo, com flores verdes impressas sobre eles. A parede, um branco simples, mas meu tapete era de um rosa vibrante. Até a minha maldita mesa era rosa. Também havia uma prateleira branca, cheia de livros e pergaminhos não familiares. Minha porta era branca com flores rosas e verdes, e eu tinha uma foto de Ino e Sakura, do anime Naruto, quando elas ainda eram molecas no meu criado-mudo.

Eu suprime um calafrio. O que raios estava acontecendo? Onde estava meu quarto preto e azul? Onde estava o meu computador de arrebentar, ligado ao meu super som e o restante da aparelhagem?

Droga, onde estavam meu Kisame e Kakashi de pelúcia?

Confusa e frustrada, eu joguei as cobertas pra cima e corri até o outro lado do quarto. Na mesa, estava um espelho. Eu o peguei e olhei meu reflexo.

Cabelo rosa. Olhos verdes. Pele clara. Cabelo comprido.

Santo deus da baga doce. Eu era a Sakura de Naruto.

Eu olhei para ela- para _mim_.

_Bem,_ eu pensei devagar, _eu morri e reencarnei em Sakura? _

Eu movi meus dedos e toquei minha face, ainda olhando minha reflexão numa mistura de fascinação e horror.

Eu posso ter estado em choque por alguns minutos mais antes da informação se registrar em minha mente.

E eu, sendo oh tão especial, só conseguia pensar nisso:

_Que porcaria! Eu queria ser a Hinata! _


	2. Os Times

**OI! Um novo capítulo! Uf, esse foi longo! :) **

**Obrigada por comentar Dame en Rouge! Você foi minha motivação pra traduzir esse capítulo! **

* * *

Eu apertei a bochecha da Sakura -digo, a minha. Bem, é oficial. Isso não é um sonho, e de alguma maneira eu sou Sakura.

Eu lambi meus lábios secos. Meu cabelo está comprido. A história não deve ter começado a muito tempo. Pode até mesmo ser o começo.

**E agora o quê? **

Eu dei um grito agudo e procurei pelo quarto, meus olhos em busca de qualquer intruso.

**Não sua idiota, sou eu. Sua inner. **

"Oh," Eu disse em voz alto, me virando para o espelho. Por quê eu devo precisar de uma inner? Eu já sou violenta e pervertida.

**Exato. Você precisa de alguém pra te fazer companhia e te ajudar a sobreviver nesse lugar. **

Aw, obrigada, então você vai me ajudar.

**Claro. Por que raios não ajudaria? Mas voltando a minha questão original, e agora o quê? **

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas. Boa pergunta. Eu poderia: a) seguir a história como ela deveria ser e agir como uma tonta apaixonada até o Shippuden. b) fazer pequenas mudanças, apenas o suficiente para eu aguentar ser a Sakura. Ou c) Que se foda Kishimoto! Vamos bagunçar toda a história e viver essa nova vida com estilo!

Inner, eu acho que a resposta é clara.

**Claro que ela é, Saki. **

Q**U**E **S**E **D**A**N**E **K**I**S**H**I**M**O**T**O**!

Oh sim. Eu gosto da maneira que você pensa.

**O mesmo digo eu. Nós morremos uma vez, e que droga, aquela foi uma morte fajuta. Foi tudo sua culpa também. **

Bem fajuta, e não foi não.

**Então dessa vez, vamos morrer de maneira épica. **

Isso. Completamente épica.

Eu estava sorrindo pro espelho feito uma maníaca. Depois eu parei. Mas. Espera. Eu não quero arruinar completamente a história. Porque você sabe... ela é meio interessante e tudo.

**Eu me recuso a agir como uma vaca com o Naruto. E se você fazer isso, eu **_**juro**_** que vou te assustar quando você for dormir. **

Eu concordo plenamente. Mas nós podemos ser malvadas com o Traseiro-de-Pato, não é?

**Oh, claro que sim. **

Ótimo. E nós vamos ajudar a Hinata a bombar geral, presumo?

**Presumiu bem. **

Bem, bem. Agora, chega de conversa fiada! Vamos começar a festa!

E com um sorriso no rosto, eu comecei a me preparar.

* * *

₍₍ ◝(・ω・)◟ ⁾⁾

* * *

Quando eu terminei, eu desci as escadas, e me dei conta de que a casa estava vazia. Logo eu vi uma nota na geladeira. Eu a tomei e a examinei.

_Querida Sakura,_

_Sua mãe e eu estamos de férias, não vamos voltar por um tempo. Só queremos que você saiba que te amamos muito, e que estamos tristes por não poder estar aí com você. Por favor, coma comida saudável e não faça nenhuma besteira. Não fique acordada até muito tarde e não convide nenhum garoto pra entrar. Nós escreveremos pra você sempre que der. _

_Com muito amor,_

_Mamãe e Papai_

Eu sorri para a nota. Os dois tinham assinado. A sortuda da Sakura- Digo, eu- tem pais legais. Pena que eles não estavam aqui e tudo mais, mas bah. Eu peguei uma maçã e saí. Eu segui o caminho, mordendo a fruta de vez em quando. Eu estava indo em direção a academia. Digo, eu acho que estava indo pra lá.

Mas também, eu poderia estar completamente enganada e já estar no mesmo time que o Sasuke e o Naruto. Mas por alguma razão, isso não parece provável.

Justo no momento em que eu passava em frente a uma floricultura, a Ino saiu de lá.

_Ah,_ eu pensei, _então é nesse ponto da história onde estou. Episódio 3. _

E aqui vem o primeiro passo da operação: Que se dane Kishimoto!

A Ino pode não ser minha kunoichi favorita. Mas pra falar a verdade, eu sempre achei estúpida a maneira em que ela e Sakura arruinaram sua amizade por cause de um menino. Não, não um menino qualquer, por _Sasuke_.

Agindo como gazelas apaixonadas por ele... isso me irrita tanto! Agora, não me leve a mal. Eu completamente suporto SasuSaku. O que eu não suporto é SasuOc, comigo sendo a Oc. Então, de maneira alguma eu vou agir como a rival mortal da Ino. Nos podemos ser rivais amigas, se ela quiser. Mas não por causa de um menino. Nós podemos ser kunoichis rivais.

**Vá em frente garota. E não volte! **

"Ino!" Eu gritei.

Ino parou e me lançou um olhar frio ao me ver caminhando até ela.

"Eu quero falar com você", Eu disse.

"Então fale." Ela respondeu, o olhar de desprezo ainda presente em sua face.

**Espera. O quê exatamente você vai dizer pra ela voltar a ser sua amiga?**

Espere e verá.

"Nós somos ninjas agora," eu comecei. Ino bufou, "e eu não que continuar brigando com você."

O seu olhar de desprezo saiu por uns momentos, para ser substituído por um olhar de confusão. Logo ele voltou. "Do que você esta falando, Testa de Marquise?"

"Eu desisto do Sasuke."

Ela empalideceu. "O-o quê?"

"Eu desisto do Sasuke. Você pode ficar com ele."

Ela me lançou um olhar incrédulo. "Você está brincando, não? Você bateu essa sua testa gigante na pia do banheiro, ou alguma coisa?"

"Eu tenho uma testa gigante porque meu cérebro é grande," eu me irritei. "Eu me dei conta que tudo isso é estúpido.

O olhar gelado estava de volta. "O quê é estúpido?"

"Nós vamos ser kunoichis. As nossas vidas vão estar em linha Ino. Eu não..." eu suspirei. "Eu não quero que nada aconteça com você."

O que era verdade. Eu realmente não queria que nada acontecesse ao Rookie 9. Exceto talvez com o Sasuke.

Seu cenho franzido desapareceu devagarinho. "Sakura... digo, Testa de Marquise, do que você esta falando?"

"Tipo, a gente pode se machucar de verdade agora, ou coisa pior... Eu não conseguiria me perdoar se alguma coisa acontecesse a você e eu pudesse ter evitado." Será que alguém conseguiria se perdoar depois de deixar alguém se machucar de propósito? Quem sabe. Mas eu não iria arriscar. "Nós éramos amigas antes. E nos desistimos daquela linda amizade por um garoto qualquer. O que eu quero dizer, é que não vale a pena. Eu quero ser sua amiga de novo. Você pode ficar com o Sasuke."

"E como eu sei que isso não é uma armadilha?"

"Você não sabe," eu admiti. "Mas isso não muda o fato de que a proposta está de pé. Se você quiser, claro."

Ela ficou em silencio por uns minutos, depois ela se virou e suspirou. Ela me olhou de novo. "Ok Testa de- digo, Sakura. Eu reconheço sua derrota e... eu também quero ser sua amiga de novo."

Eu sorri. "Obrigada... Ino. Posso te dar um abraço?"

Ino sorriu devagarinho. "Claro Tes- Sakura."

Nós nos abraçamos. Eu fiz o meu melhor pra não soltar o gritinho agudo de Fã que se formava em minha garganta por estar abraçando meu primeiro personagem de Naruto. Bem, eles não são mais personagens agora. Mas isso ainda é super demais!

Mas ainda preferiria estar no corpo da Hinata. Ela é tão fofinha... e wow, eu sôo muito...

**Nojenta? Como um pedófilo? Esquisita? Obsessivamente fanática? Porque você é todas essas coisas e mais.**

Obrigada, seu cu.

**Só estou fazendo meu trabalho. **

Ino e eu nos soltamos. "Então, pronta pra academia?"

Ino sorriu. "Sim. Eu espero estar no time do Sasuke-kun."

Eu ri. "Eu espero que o Kakashi-san seja meu sensei."

Enquanto caminhávamos, ela me lançou um olhar curioso. "Kakashi?"

"Um ninja super legal que antes era um líder da ANBU," eu expliquei. "Ele é o máximo."

"Ooooh."

* * *

₍₍ ◝(・ω・)◟ ⁾⁾

* * *

Nós entramos na sala de aula, as duas sorridentes. Eu observei a sala e percebi que o Naruto estava sentado ao lado do Sasuke. Depois vi a Hinata sentada ao lado de um moleque qualquer. Eu franzi a testa ao dar-me conta de que não poderia sentar com ela. Que droga.

Eu virei e vi que Ino estava ficou brava ao perceber que Naruto estava sentado ao lado de Sasuke. Eu vi que Naruto estava observando-me, então sorri pra ele. "Bom dia Naruto!"

Seu rosto ficou mais vermelho que um pimentão e ele correu desde seu lugar até mim. "Bom dia Sakura-chan!"

Ino me lançou um olhar incrédulo antes de dar um sorrisinho. Eu olhei pro Naruto.

Santo Deus da Batatinha, ele é adorável! Ele realmente tem bigodes. Aw, agora eu preciso dar um abraço nele. Eu _realmente_ preciso! Ele é como um moleque que só precisa de um abraço. Como raios a Sakura conseguia ficar sem abraçar a essa raposa?

Como qualquer um pode não querer abraçar a Hinata ou o Akamaru?

"Naruto?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim Sakura-chan?" Ele respondeu rapidinho.

"Posso te abraçar?"

"O q-quê?" Ele hesitou, seu rosto vermelho. Eu fiz um gesto com as mãos.

"Você é adorável. Eu preciso abraçar coisas adoráveis. Ino, você é a próxima."

Ino riu. "Ai, ai, Sakura, você com certeza está de bom humor hoje."

"Eu vou ficar com um humor ainda melhor se eu abraçar uma pessoa. O quê me diz, Naruto?"

"C-claro S-sakura-chan," Ele gaguejou, sorrindo como louco. Eu também sorri loucamente antes de me atirar no pescoço dele e abraçar-lo. Ele me abraçou de volta.

OH YEAH! EU ACEBI DE ZER ABRAÇADA PELO PERSONAGEM PRINCIPAL! NA CARA DE VOCÊS SUAS INVEJOSAS!

**MUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Oooh. Bonito detalhe essa risada maléfica.

**Obrigada. Eu também estou orgulhosa dela. **

Eu me afastei dele e baguncei seu cabelo. "Ino?"

Ino sorriu de volta pra mim antes de abrir seus braços e me abraçar de novo.

Eu me afastei dela e cheguei perto da Hinata.

"Hinata-san?" Eu perguntei.

Ela olhou pra mim, suas bochechas meio rosadas. "S-S-S-S-Sim S-Sakura-san?"

"Posso te dar um abraço?"

"O q-quê?"

"Por favor?"

"E-E-E-Eu acho que sim."

Eu fiz uma pequena dança de vitória na minha cabeça antes de lançar meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e dar-lhe um abraço. Ela retornou o abraço meio hesitante antes de eu me afastar, sorrindo lindamente.

"Ok. Agora eu só tenho que abraçar o Akamaru..."

Tristemente, eu me dei conta do tempo. Ah, aquele chato do Iruka-sensei estaria aqui a qualquer momento. Eu dei uma olhada na sala e até encontrar um espaço vazio, duas cadeiras atrás do Sasuke. Eu corri e me sentei. O Naruto voltou pro seu lugar ao lado do Sasuke, deixando uma Ino meio irritada ao ter que sentar na cadeira do fundo.

É diferente do episódio, mas eu realmente não queria sentar ao lado do Sasuke.

**Eu não te culpo. Vai que emice é contagiosa.**

"A-Ah Sakura-chan, e-então aquele abraço...?" Naruto comentou, ainda um pouquinho vermelho.

Eu sorri. "Desculpe Naruto. Mas você é muito fofo e eu absolutamente tenho que abraçar coisas fofas!"

"Está tudo bem Sakura-chan! Você pode me abraçar sempre que quiser!" Naruto exclamou.

"Legal. Ei, por quê você queria sentar no lado do Traseiro-de-Pato, digo Sasuke?"

"Eh?" Naruto perguntou, me olhando de maneira esquisita. Foi aí que eu percebi que tinha virado a cabeça pra mim ao ouvir seu nome ser mencionado.

Eu gesticulei. "Você estava sentado ao lado dele quando Ino e eu chegamos, eu só achei que você não gostasse dele."

"Eu não gosto!" Naruto exclamou. "Mas... Sakura-chan, por quê você não está chamando ele de _kun_ e tudo mais?"

"Por quê eu deveria?" Eu perguntei abruptamente. "Ele não tem nada de especial. Eu era insana de algum dia ter gostado dele. Eu não sou agora porque eu me dei conta de como eu era idiota."

"Aw Sakura-chan, você não é uma idiota!"

"Agora não mais." Eu concordei. "Mas eu fui ao arruinar a minha amizade com Ino por cause dele."

Naruto me deu um sorrisinho envergonhado.

"E de todos os modos, não é hora de me preocupar com romance," Eu disse. O Naruto ficou meio triste. "Eu tenho que ser mais forte para alcançar meu objetivo."

"Objetivo?" Naruto perguntou. Mas antes de que eu pudesse responder, a porta abriu e Iruka entrou.

"Bom dia alunos!" Ele nos cumprimentou enquanto caminhava até sua mesa.

Logo, ele fez um discurso tão incrivelmente chato que eu fui parar no mundo la lua. Então, eu pensei em meu objetivo.

**(CUIDADO! SPOILERS! SE VOCÊ NÃO ESTA A PAR COM O SHOW, NÃO LEIA!) **

_Essa_, eu pensei, _é minha chance de realizar minha vingança_.

**Vingança?**

Sim. No Kabuto.

**O quê?**

A Akatsuki era uma das minhas coisas preferidas no Naruto, eu meditei, e quando eles morreram, eles mereciam descansar em paz. Mas Kabuto forçou eles a serem seus escravos durante a guerra. Algo que realmente não foi legal! E não foi só eles, mas Zabuza e Haku também.

Sem mencionar que ele é um dos meus vilões menos preferidos. Eu não me importo com o Orochimaru. Ele pelo menos tinha uma mente própria, mas Kabuto é só um esnobe que precisa ser derrotado. Ele arruinou a vida de alguns dos meus personagens favoritos e não tem as bolas necessárias para admitir. Ele é um cu maior que Tobi.

**Espera. Eu achei que a gente gostava do Tobi. Eu sei que eu gosto. Ele tem uma voz sexy em inglês. Mmm. **

Nós gostamos, eu concordei sem comentar no comentário inútil sobre a voz dele. Como antagonista. Você não encontra bons antagonistas que sejam tão manipuladores e malvados como Tobi. Ele faz uma coisa tão boba como dominação mundial parecer provável. Mas ele ainda é um cu. O Kabuto só é um cu maior.

**Um cu esquisito.**

Com certeza. Acho que ele é mais esquisito que o Orochimaru.

**Ninguém é mais esquisito que o Orochimaru. **

Objeção! Orochimaru é obcecado com o Sharingan, e a única razão que ele tem pra isso é pra poder aprender todos os Jutsus do mundo mais rápido e virar o todo poderoso, e blá blá blá. Kabuto esta obcecado com Orochimaru porque ele é assim de esquisito. Depois ele se obcecou com Sasuke porque ele é mais esquisito do que nós achávamos. Sem mencionar que _nada_ do que ele faz é original.

**Oh. Então você realmente não gosta dele?**

Eu realmente, realmente, não gosto dele. Eu preferiria ser Melhores Amigas pra Sempre com Danzo do que ficar na mesma sala que Kabuto por 10 minutos. Não. 1 minuto.

**Mal-di-ção!**

Sip. Então sim. Meu plano é reduzir-lo a pedacinhos! E eu vou alcançar meu objetivo ao me tornar uma Ninja Médica melhor que ele, e depois matar-lo.

**(PRONTO! NADA MAIS DE SPOILERS! EM RESUMEM, O PLANO DE SAKURA É DERROTAR KABUTO... E ESFREGAR NA CARA DELE! HA! :D)**

"Próximo... equipe 7: Uzumaki Naruto... Haruno Sakura..."

Naruto pulou e gritou "Yes!"

Eu sorri. "Ao parecer estamos na mesma equipe Naruto."

"He he he." Ele me deu um sorriso envergonhado.

"...E Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aw, que droga!" Eu murmurei junto com Naruto. Sasuke nos olhou pelo canto do olho e logo virou pra frente de novo.

Iruka continuou a fazer as equipes, e assim que ele terminou, Naruto expressou seu desconforto.

"Iruka-sensei, por que um dos melhores alunos como eu estou na mesma equipe que um garoto como ele?" Ele gritou, seus dedos mexendo e apontando para Sasuke.

Iruka lhe deu um olhar curioso antes de suspirar e explicar. "Sasuke teve a melhor nota da sala. Naruto, você teve a pior. Isso aconteceu porque a gente queria que todos os times tivessem a mesma capacidade."

"Não me incomode, Dobe" Sasuke se afundou na cadeira, sem nem olhar na cara do Naruto.

Naruto rosnou. "Teme! Do quê você me chamou...?"

Eu balancei a cabeça ao ver que Naruto bufando pra Sasuke com todas suas forças, e mesmo assim não conseguia fazer com que ele caísse. Iruka nos deixou sair e todos nos fomos. Eu dei um sorriso compreensivo a Ino ao sair. Ela ficou pra trás para se formalmente apresentar para seu time. E com formalmente, me refiro a gritar pra eles não a envergonharem na frente do Sasuke.

Ino bobinha. O Sasuke não vale a pena.

Quando eu já estava lá fora, Naruto me chamou por detrás, "Sakura-chan!"

Eu sorri e me virei pra trás. "Sim?"

"Vamos comer juntos, agora que estamos no mesmo time." Naruto disse.

"Desculpe Naruto," Eu expliquei. "Eu queria ir na livraria pra buscara alguns pergaminhos pra treinar. Talvez mais tarde?"

"Ah... ok, sim Sakura-chan."

Eu acenei pra ele antes de ir em direção a biblioteca.

* * *

₍₍ ◝(・ω・)◟ ⁾⁾

* * *

Uma pilha de livros sentava ao meu lado no banco de pedra. Eu suspirei e cocei a cabeça olhando para eles. Quem diria que treinar pra ser uma ninja médica seria tão complicado? Eram tantos livros que eu tive que deixar alguns pra trás porque eu simplesmente não conseguiria carregar todos.

**Bah. Nos podemos ler esses depois. A bibliotecária disse que esses eram todos os básicos pra principiantes. Quando já completemos todos esses, nós podemos subir o nível e ler aquela merda. **

Você tem razão, eu admiti. Ainda assim, eu me recuso a ser peso morto, e eu sei que a Sakura tem um ótimo controle de chakra. Antes de virar aprendiz da Tsunade, eu tenho que treinar mas que nunca, sem falar que...

**Oh?**

Eu não sei. Talvez eu possa virar uma ninja médica sozinha, e assim ser a aprendiz de outra pessoa.

**Como quem?**

Não seria legal se eu fosse aprendiz do Kisame?

**Você teria que ser um ex-ninja e isso mudaria todos os nossos planos.**

Sim... mesmo assim. É uma boa idéia.

**E por quê raios você quer ser a aprendiz do Kisame? **

Eu sempre quis aprender a utilizar uma espada. Eu confessei. Ginástica e Jujitsu simplesmente não são tão legais sem armas.

**Eles não precisam de aras. Ginástica é algo que você gosta porque ajuda na sua flexibilidade e relaxa, enquanto você fazia Jujitsu porque seus pais queriam que você pudesse se defender. Na final você só continuou porque ajudava a liberar frustrações. **

Verdade, verdade... mas quem sabe.

Antes que Inner pudesse responder, eu vi que Sasuke estava se encostando em uma árvore a poucos metros de mim. Eu olhei pra ele, ele olhou pra mim.

"Você tem uma charmosa, grande testa." Sasuke falou enquanto caminhava até mim.

Ooooh, é _aquela_ parte!

"...Me faz querer dar um beijo nela." Sasuke continuou.

Eu olhei pra ele sem expressão alguma. "...Não. Apenas Naruto diria algo assim."

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e ele se sentou comigo. "Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa."

"Sim?"

"O que você pensa do Naruto?"

Eu sorri. "Ele é adorável. Me faz querer dar um abraço nela a toda hora."

Ele não disse nada.

"Mas é mais como amor de irmãos. Afinal, outra pessoa gosta dele," Eu continuei, falando da Hinata.

"O quê? Que gosta de m... Naruto?" Sasuke demandou.

Ei balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não sou de falar fofoca. Mas ela o tem admirado faz muito tempo. De todos modos... por qualquer razão que o Naruto tenha pra gostar de mim, eu não gosto dele nesse sentido. Ele é um garoto muito fofo, e eu estou realmente feliz de estar no time que ele, mas... Agora não é hora pra romance. Eu quero treinar e ficar mais forte pra alcançar meu objetivo."

Bem quando eu terminei de falar isso Naru... digo, Sasuke abraçou seu estômago e saiu correndo depois de dizer um adeus apressado. Eu ri enquanto ele saía, logo peguei meus livros e fui pra casa. Eu vou deixar eles lá antes de me encontrar com Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

**Reviews são amor! E todos merecem ser amados! :) **


End file.
